


(Shine bright like a)Diamond

by CrimsonDream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 2018。是水仙。
Relationships: José Mourinho/José Mourinho, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho (implied), Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho (implied)
Kudos: 1





	(Shine bright like a)Diamond

他问他，来自哪一天？

1996年2月14，是现在的二十二年前，对不对？

**(Shine bright like a)Diamond**

如果是年轻的自己出现在面前，他可能会答应对方所有条件，任何条件，即使是要把腿分开。

自慰并不是什么可耻的事。

这也算一个他给过去自己的天启，一点小小的剧透。足球教练比守世帝王更需要气运，他们每个人都想做命运的透视者，如果有可能，最好做主宰者。

退一万步，至少他们还能得到性。这也不亏，他想，没有停下解开睡衣的动作。

他能感到酒店一向够足的暖气。

对方是穿着白衬衫出现的，带着精挑细选的袖扣，挑眉看他皱巴巴的衣物。他知道过去的时候自己总是注意形象，但现在他已经五十多了，那些摄像机早就拍过他所有的高光意气和与之同等的难看不堪。

而它们仍然共享某些东西，正如他笑起来时还留着的那一点酒窝。

他自认自己是个比世界上所有俄罗斯人都好的情人，即使是在二十二年前。他身上没有多出任何可疑的疤痕，夏天的加州他仍然能想露哪里就露哪里，所以他赤裸而坦然地坐在床上，面对面，等对方决定什么时候凑过来进行下一步。

与其说是吻，不如说是一种探究，从舌尖开始的提问，舔过他因为戴眼镜而凹陷的鼻梁和没顾得上修胡茬的侧脸。当对方的半勃抵住他腿根时，他的性器仍然柔软地垂在其间。

这不是镜像，但也不是别人。

这是一件不公平的事，他了解（或者说自以为了解）来自过去的自己的一切，而对方看他全然未知。照理说，他们本该彼此熟稔，并不陌生，但未知依然是未知。他无法从更年轻的自己身上得到那一丝从未耗损的锐气，对方也不能拿走他在千回百转后磨出来的考量。他没什么箴言，因为既不需要，也没有用。

这是一个不需要开灯的早晨，而他们没有拉窗帘。一切没有什么好隐瞒的，他们在天光下比刚落地的雪更坦诚。

他很久没有情人，一开始花了比预想中更久的时间，但一个人不会轻易忘记自行车怎么骑。

（他总要面对比他年轻的人，他对他们总是宽容；而他挚爱的年长者已成黄土。一撮微小的嫉妒灼痛了他的心。）

他的头发保持现在这个长度已经有些日子，都快忘记过去的自己是什么模样。只有他能抓住年轻人那一头黑色的卷发，而对方要用其他办法让他向后折去。

他在过快的心跳中用力呼吸，耳鸣让他听不见自己有没有出声。他看着年轻人随律动在摇晃的发梢和挺翘的鼻尖，正如对方注视他的腰和腿，而他们的眼神并不交汇。

年轻人闻起来和他自己如今留在床褥间的味道很像，但又并不一样。时间带来的衰腐从细枝末节里冒出来，像想拦也拦不住的细沙。那些用力的撞击让变软的不只是他的身体，还有他早已柔和的神魂。他的膝盖内侧被拇指牢牢顶住，在仿佛要挤出内脏的每一次冲击下，让他觉得迟早有一口气要喘不上来。

他们没有维持这个姿势太久。更年轻的自己把他翻过去，他的脸埋在枕头里，感到被拖起来而抗议的腰和腿在因为不舒服而抽搐了几下后，重新暂停垫回了一个让他能喘一口气的姿势。他顺从地允许对方自顾自在他体内寻找快乐，这远远算不上他经历过最糟糕的性，虽然和好也沾不上边，但最后一刻拔出来的体贴和终于愿意握住他阴茎的举动至少是对他的照顾。

在射精带来的眩晕感中，一只手按住了他的后颈，四指随之合拢，因为汗水而显得滚烫。他没有动，在视野的昏暗中喘息，承受了对方随即而来压在背上的重量。

他知道年轻的自己在想什么，不想知道这张脸高潮时的模样。不过你会看见的，他想。在镜子前，总有一天，无关意愿。

（他像那根被用来记住进球的立柱，人们在他身上刻下一道一道的划线。Score a goal，在他立于顶端的时候，更多是他被打败的时候，用他自身来铭记他们的荣光一刻。）

他们赤裸躺在酒店床上，和别处并无二致的白色床单卷在年轻人腰际，而他已经把自己这半边拉过肩膀。二月的曼切斯特雪还会下，酒店的厚玻璃让一切变得寂静。窗外直到尽头，都是别处哪也没有的赭红。

对方离他很近，他们的呼吸里循环着生和死，年轻和垂朽在交织反复，像这座城市和这个游戏本身。但他不是某些人，亦已经不再思考这种问题。

更年轻的自己把他的手腕翻过来，不在意那上面带过一支移动金库，问长针反复扎进肉里是什么感觉。

（那块表如今被摘下，放在床头的老花镜旁，他知道对方认出了牌子，也知道他不用为此付一分钱。他衬得起所有昂贵的东西，不如说，一切都只配用来衬托他。）

很疼，我很怕，不过玛蒂尔德的容忍期限只有一年。

他听见年轻的笑声，对方冲他眨眼的时候睫毛和自己的一样长。

知道了，我会努力也拖上一年的。

他打了个哈欠，看向自己，说我要睡了。对方还在研究他柔软的肚皮和胸，他闭着眼睛，建议年轻的自己耐心再等二十二年，到时候照照镜子，想怎么玩怎么玩。

一只手探上他汗湿后正在冷却的额头，再向后抚去，绕回露在外面的耳朵。一声打趣，像他自己新发时的玩笑：我都忘了，要善待老年人。

他终于忍不住要笑，把那只手捉下来，扣在胸前，摸着无名指上一圈银环。是啊，你要对你的未来负责。

（而我就是你的未来。……这是比预想更沉的一句话，他没有说出口。）

他很少生病，或者很少在镜头下暴露自己的弱点——撒娇是不一样的，那是他的强势。他也无意嘲笑总要中招的同行，在上周打开的电视上，隔壁边哑边咳的赛后采访。

他面无表情换了台。

他不会给自己脸上贴金，觉得那个男人选择曼切斯特有哪怕一分是在惦记昔日旧情。不过他还是发了祝贺短信，没想到对方从此开始时不时传讯过来，自顾自的。有的他回了，更多的他没有。

他正在假装不认识那个麻烦，假装和此刻在他面前枕着手，终于放过他身体的年轻人知道的一样多。

他看着毫无忧虑的自己，从鼻间深深叹了口气。

1996年。

那一年，瓜迪奥拉比蒂塔更早出现在他面前，他给女儿换尿布的时候，拉什福德甚至还没出生。

所有人都不记得恩里克，他想，那个夏天来到诺坎普的另一个人。不过Luis并不生气，这家伙甚至是会恭喜他找到新工作的一员。

“这有什么，”在尼永的教练峰会上，后者冲他挤了挤眼睛。“要论骗皇马工资，我可是你的前辈。” 

（他好奇Luis想不想要斯坦福桥的座椅。）

这世间找不到第二个人将自己活成这样。聚光灯下，绿茵场上，娱乐无数大众。这故事跌宕起伏，并且人生的幸运和痛楚都在于只要活着，就还不能算结局。

他们没有道别，正如命运袭来时那样突然。

已经空掉的另一半床开始逐渐变冷，房间里重新只剩下一个人的呼吸。他闭上眼，决定不管因为收到新信息而正在闪烁的手机。

FIN.


End file.
